Uttaran
by Bishwabandita
Summary: This is a Bengali fanfiction on the Story "The Postmaster" by Rabindranath Tagore.. Please R&R.. I do not own "The Postmaster"...


A/N: I do not own any works of Rabindranath Tagore. I'm just a fan writing fiction. Please R&R...

* * *

উত্তরণ

শ্রদ্ধেয় ও প্রিয় লেখক বিশ্বকবি "রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের" "পোষ্টমাষ্টার" গল্প অবলম্বনে...  
দাদাবাবুর তিরস্কার সহ্য করেও যথা সময়ে উপস্থিত থেকেছে রতন কিন্তু বিদায় বেলায় দাদাবাবুর স্নেহাদ্র কথা অসহ্য লাগলো এই মুহূর্তে। চির উপেক্ষিতা অনাথ বালিকার কানে বারেবারে বাজতে লাগল দাদাবাবুর, "সে কি করে হবে"? ছুটে পালিয়ে গিয়েও বেশী দূর যাওয়া সম্ভব হলনা রতনের। জল কাদা ডিঙিয়ে আলপথ ধরে নদীর ধারে গিয়ে দেখল,বর্ষায় ভরা নদীর কোল ঘেঁষে তরতর করে নৌকা চলেছে দাদাবাবুকে বুকে নিয়ে। ধীরে ধীরে নৌকার আকার বিন্দুতে পরিণত হয়ে এক সময় অদৃশ্য হয়ে গেল রতনের ক্ষীণ আশায় জল ঢেলে দিয়ে।  
এদিকে নতুন পোষ্টমাষ্টার বারবার খোঁজ করেও রতনের হদিশ না পেয়ে,ক্ষুন্ন মনে অপরিচিত পরিবেশে অপটু হাতে ভাতে ভাত ফুটিয়ে খেয়ে অফিসে বসলেন। সামান্য কাজ অফুরন্ত সময়। অজ পাড়া গাঁয়ে প্রথম দিনেই সংসার থেকে দূরে আসার ব্যাথা হাড়ে হাড়ে টের পেলেন। সারাদিনে বারকয়েক রোদ বৃষ্টির খেলা হয়ে বিকেলের নরম রোদে ভর দিয়ে পশ্চিমের আমবাগানের মাথায় রামধনু উঠেছে,পাখীরা আর এক প্রস্থ আকাশ পরিক্রমায় ব্যস্ত। নতুন পোষ্টমাষ্টার ঘড়ি দেখে অফিস বন্ধ করে বেড়ালেন গ্রাম ঘুরতে। কাছেই পথের ধারে পুকুর পাড়ের পেয়ারা তলায় দেখা হয়ে গেল রতনের সঙ্গে। সারাদিন অভুক্ত অস্নাত রতন পেয়ারা গাছে হেলান দিয়ে উদাস দৃষ্টি পানাপুকুরের জলে ফেলে বসে আছে। নিজের নাম শুনে চমকে তাকিয়ে নতুন পোষ্টমাষ্টারকে দেখে অন্যদিকে মুখ ফিরিয়ে আচমকা উথলে ওঠা চোখের জল লুকায় রতন।  
নতুন পোস্টমাস্টার রতনের মাথায় হাত দিয়ে বল্লেন,চল মা ঘরে আমিও যে আজ থেকে বড় একলা। এই স্নেহাদ্র স্বরে রতন খুঁজে পেলো তার স্মৃতিতে আবছা হয়ে যাওয়া বাবাকে। চোখ মুছে আগে আগে এগিয়ে চলল নতুন বাবাকে সন্ধ্যার আঁধারে পথ দেখিয়ে নিয়ে চির পরিচিত পথে।  
সবকিছু তেমনি আছে যা ছিল আগে তবুও এক বিরাট শূন্যতা গ্রাস করতে তেড়ে এলো উঠানে পা দিতেই।  
মাত্র কয়েক ঘণ্টার বিচ্ছেদ ব্যথা,নিস্তরঙ্গ জলে ঢিল ফেলার তরঙ্গর মতো বাড়তে বাড়তে মনের এক্কেবারে কোনে গিয়ে আছড়ে পড়ছে। কুপি জ্বালিয়ে আলো আঁধারিতে বসে ভাবছিল রতন,গত সন্ধ্যায় এমন সময় জানতে পেড়েছিল দাদাবাবুর চলে যাওয়ার সিদ্ধান্ত। ঝিঁঝিঁ পোকার ডাকে রাত বাড়ে। দূরে নীলকুঠির আলোর সঙ্গে পাল্লা দিয়ে ঝোপে ঝাড়ে জোনাকির মিটমিটে আলো জ্বলে নিভে। নতুন পোস্টমাস্টার ডাকেন,মা একটু চা হবে। চা খেতে খেতে কথা হয়,আজ আর রান্না হবেনা বাইরে আবার বৃষ্টি নামে আকাশ ভেঙে। চাঁদ সূর্য পালা বদল করে দিন রাতের হিসেব রাখে। সময়ের হালকা প্রলেপে এবং বাবার স্নেহের স্পর্শে সহজ হয় জীবন যাত্রা। রতন এখন বাবা বোলেই ডাকে নতুন পোষ্টমাস্টারকে। কিন্তু প্রতিদিন সন্ধ্যায় বাবাকে চা করে দিয়ে,ঘরের দরজায় বসে,দাদাবাবুকে মনে করে ছেঁড়া পুঁথিপত্র নিয়ে আজও যুক্তাক্ষরগুলো বারবার পড়ে। কোনোদিন বাবা তাড়াতাড়ি সান্ধ্যভ্রমন সেরে এলে বাড়ির গল্প করেন। বাড়িতে বৃদ্ধা মা,ভায়ের সংসার ও বৌ এর কথা। কথায় কথায় রতন জানতে পেরেছে কলকাতার কাছেই চন্দন নগর নামে এক শহরে বাবার বাড়ি। নিঃসন্তান দম্পতী ভায়ের ছেলেপুলেকে নিজের সন্তান ভেবেই খুশী। দেখতে দেখতে দিন মাস পার হয়ে বছর ঘুরে আকাশের রঙ বদলায় কালো মেঘ সরে গিয়ে স্বচ্ছ নীলাকাশে সাদা মেঘের ভেলা ভাসে। নদীর তীরে কাশের বনে ফড়িং প্রজাপতির চঞ্চলতা। সকালটাও বদলে যায় শিশির ভেজা ঘাসের উপর ঝরা শিউলির সৌরভে। মা আসছেন ধরায় আগমনী গাইছে প্রকৃতি যদিও এ গাঁয়ের আশেপাশেও মৃন্ময়ী মায়ের পদচিহ্ন পরে না। আজ রতন খুব খুশী পানাপুকুরের বুকে পদ্ম ফুটেছে। আজ বাবাও খুব খুশী দুর্গাপূজার ছুটি মঞ্জুর হয়েছে। কলমি শাক তুলে বাড়ি ফিরে বাবাকে পদ্মফুলের কথা বলতেই বাবা বললেন,রতন পরশু বাড়ি যাচ্ছি ভাইফোঁটার পর ফিরবো ততদিন নীলকুঠির গোমস্তার ছেলে অফিসে বসবে। রতন আর চমকায় না। ধীরে ধীরে রান্না ঘরের দিকে যায়। তার এখন অনেক কাজ। জল তুলে সব্জি কেটে চুলা ধরাতে হবে। বাবাও পিছে পিছে এসে একটু হেসে আমতা আমতা করে বলে,রতন ভাবছি এবারে তোর মাকে সঙ্গে নিয়ে আসবো। এখন রাস্তা ঘাট শুখিয়েছে আর তোর মা বিয়ের পর থেকে বাড়ির বাইরে বেড় হননি কোনদিন।  
রতন আনন্দে বাবার ডানহাত চেপে ধরে বলল,তুমি সত্যি বলছ! বাবা বাঁ হাতে রতনের মাথা নাড়িয়ে দিয়ে বললেন,হ্যা রে মা। আনন্দের জোয়ারে ভাসতে ভাসতে খুব তাড়াতাড়ি বাড়ি যাওয়ার দিন চলে এলো। অনেক সাবধান করে,অনেক প্রতিশ্রুতি আদান প্রদান করে পোষ্টমাষ্টার বাড়ির দিকে রওনা দিলেন নৌকায় সেই নদী পথে।  
গাঁয়ের দু-চারটি মেয়ে বউয়ের সঙ্গে আলাপ আছে রতনের,সবাই মিশতে চায় না,এত বড় আইবুড়ো মেয়ের সঙ্গে। কোন দিন মেয়ে বউদের সঙ্গে নারকেলপাতা ছিলে,চাটাই বুনে সময় কাটাই রতন।  
নিজে নিজে কাঁথায় ফুল তুলতেও শিখেছে সে, চন্দননগরের মায়ের হাতে সেলাই,বাবার গায়ে দেবার কাঁথা দেখে। রঙিন সুতোর অভাবে অমনটি নিখুঁত হয়না যদিও। দেওয়ালে কাঠকয়লা দিয়ে যুক্তাক্ষর লিখে লিখে দিনের হিসাব রাখে। বাবার কাছে লিখতেও শিখেছে সে। গাঁয়ের বাতাসে গুড়ের গন্ধের মধ্যেই সিমাবদ্ধ দুর্গাপূজা। ঘরে ঘরে নাড়ু,মুড়কি,নারকেলের তক্তি বানানোর ব্যস্ততায় কখন দশমী পেরিয়ে লক্ষ্মী পূজাও পার হয়ে গেল। রতনের দিন আর কাটেনা। অনেক ভেবে ঘরদোর ঝাড়পোঁছে হাত লাগায়। গোবর মাটি দিয়ে ঘর উঠান নিকায়,পাড়াতুতো বউদির কাছ থেকে খড়িমাটি এনে দেওয়ালে শঙ্খলতা আঁকে,তুলসীমঞ্চ বানায় ঠিক ঘোষবাবুদের মতো। দিন দুই বাদে বিকেলে পেয়ারা তলায় বসে নতুন কাজের কথা ভাবছিল রতন। এমন সময় চন্দননগর থেকে মাকে নিয়ে হাজির হলেন বাবা,রতন আছিস?দেখ তো কাকে নিয়ে এসেছি বলে বাড়ির ভেতর ঢুকলেন তিনি। রতন বিস্মিত ও আহ্লাদিত হয়ে ছুটে এসে প্রনাম করলে দুজনকেই। সন্তানসম দেওরের ছেলেমেয়েদের ছেড়ে আসার দুঃখ বুঝি রতনের মুখ দেখে কিছুটা লাঘব হল পোষ্টমাষ্টারগিন্নীর। সহজ সরল বালিকা প্রথম দিনই নিঃসন্তান মাতৃহৃদয় দখল করে বসলো। ঝকঝকে পরিষ্কার ঘর,দুয়ার,উঠান এমনকি লক্ষ্মীশ্রী তুলসীমঞ্চ পেয়ে খুব খুশী হলেন রতনের সদ্যপ্রাপ্ত মা। রতনের দিনলিপিতে ছন্দ এলো একটা হালকা গণ্ডী তাকে ঘিরে তৈরি হল যখন বাবার মস্ত টিনের ট্রাঙ্ক থেকে বেড় হল বইগুলো রতনের জন্য। গল্পে কথায় কাজে এবং নিয়মিত লেখাপড়ায় আনন্দে দিন কাটে এই তিনটি অল্পে খুশী মানুষের। কথায় কথায় জানতে পারে রতন তাঁদের তাড়াতাড়ি ফেরার কারণ। সামনে ফাল্গুনে ভাইঝির বিবাহ হবে কথা মোটামুটি ঠিক হয়েই আছে,পাত্র দেখলেই পাকাকথা হয়ে বিয়ের দিন স্থির হবে। তখন এই জেঠা জেঠিকে উপস্থিত থাকতেই হবে।  
পড়ন্ত বিকেলে গা ধুতে যাবার আগে রতনের চুল বেঁধে দিতে দিতে মা বল্লেন,রতনকে এই বিয়েতে নিয়ে যাবেন। রতন আজীবন এ গাঁয়েই তার দৌড় ওই নদীর ধার,গাঁয়ের পূর্ব সীমানার ষষ্ঠীতলা পর্যন্ত। কলকাতার কাছে চন্দননগর যাবার নামেই রতন মনে মনে শিহরিত হয়ে উঠলো। ইতিমধ্যেই রতনের অনেক পরিবর্তন হয়েছে। রতন এখন গোটা গোটা করে নাম লিখতে পারে "কুমারী রতন বালা দাস"। পদবী পঞ্চায়েত থেকে উদ্ধার করেছেন স্বয়ং পোষ্টমাষ্টার। শরীরের একহারা গড়ন বজায় রেখে মাথায় বেড়েছে,মায়ের হাতের ঘষামাজায় গায়ের রঙ স্বচ্ছ পুকুরের মতো ঝকঝক করছে। চুলের খোঁপা ঠিক করে রতনের থুতনি ধরে বললেন এবার রতনের বিয়ে দেবো। রতন লজ্জায় লাল হয়ে এক ছুটে পুকুর পাড়ের পিয়ারা গাছতলায়। এই জায়গাটি রতনের বড়ই আপন।  
এই প্রথম এ বাড়ি অমাবস্যার কালীপূজার রাতে প্রদীপের আলোয় সেজে উঠলো,গাঁয়ের লোক জন এসে মিষ্টিমুখ করলো। রতনের কথাও আলোচনা হল। পোষ্টমাষ্টার তাঁর মনের ইচ্ছার কথা জানালেন,যে তিনি রতনের ভার নিলেন। দায় না বহন করেও সকলে দায়মুক্ত হয়ে হৃষ্টচিত্তে ঘরমুখো হলেন। রতনের হাতের প্রদীপের আলো ও মিষ্টি গাঁয়ের লোকের মনে অনেক দিন ধরে থাকল। রতনের মনে আনন্দের সীমা নাই  
আর মাত্র কয়েকদিন বাদেই চন্দননগর যাবে তারা। বেশ কয়েকদিন থাকতে হবে তাই একটু আধটু ফুটো ফাটি কাপড় সেলাই করতে বসে কেবলি ভাবছে যদি কোনপ্রকারে একবার কলকাতায় গিয়ে দাদাবাবুর সঙ্গে দেখা হয়। পরক্ষনেই অসম্ভব বলে নিজেকেই শাসন করছে। অবশেষে বাবা মায়ের সঙ্গে বাক্স প্যাঁটরা নিয়ে নির্ধারিত দিনে রওনা দিল রতন অজানা দেশে সেই নদী পথে। এতোবড় আইবুড়ো মেয়ে দেখে বাড়ির গিন্নী চমকে উঠলেন কিন্তু রতনের প্রণাম ও প্রথম সাক্ষাতেই ঠাকুমা সম্বোধনে রতনকে কাছে টেনে নিলেন। রতনের জীবন কাহিনী ও উত্তরণ শুনে এবং ব্যবহার দেখে সবাই তাকে আপন করে নিল। শহরের সবকিছু দেখে অবাক রতন,জল,আলো,রেলগাড়ি এখানকার নীলকুঠি বই-এর ছবিতে দেখার মতো। তিন চার দিন এদিক সেদিক ঘুরে দেখালে কাকার মেয়ে করবী। আজ পাত্রপক্ষ দেখতে আসবে করবীকে। বিশেষ সাজে সজ্জিত করবী যেন বৃষ্টি ধোয়া স্নিগ্ধ। মায়ের আবদারে রতনকেও গা ধুয়ে পাটভাঙা শাড়ী পড়তে হল। দুই বন্ধু সঙ্গে নিয়ে পাত্র উপস্থিত হলেন। জলযোগের পর এলো পাত্রী দেখার পালা। রতনকে ভিতরে জানালার কাছে রেখে করবীকে নিয়ে ঘরে এলেন জেঠী। আঁচলধরা ভীত সলজ্জ মেয়ে নিয়ে বিব্রত জেঠী। এমন পরিবেশ কখনো দেখেনি রতন,আনন্দ উতসবে সে ডাক পেয়েছে কবে! মায়ের বারবার নিষেধ থাকা সত্ত্বেও কৌতূহল চেপে রাখা দায়,জানালার একটি পাল্লা একটু ফাঁক করে উঁকি দিল রতন। এ কি দেখছে,এক্কেবারে সামনের চেয়ারে মধ্যমণি হয়ে বসে আছেন তার দাদাবাবু! জনালা বন্ধ করার হালকা শব্দে চমকে সামনে চেয়েই চোখাচোখি হয়ে গেল এক পলকের। মুহূর্তের মধ্যে স্মৃতির অতল থেকে উঠে এলো সেই অসহায় আর্তিমাখা চোখের দৃষ্টি,কোথায় যেন দেখা! ততক্ষণে বন্ধুদের পাত্রী দেখা,প্রশ্ন উত্তরের পালা শেষ। ফেরার জন্য তারা লাগায় পাত্রকে। সে তখন শুকনো খসখসে গলায় জল চাইলে উপরওয়ালার খেয়ালে জল নিয়ে হাজির হয় রতন। সহজ সরল গাঁয়ের মেয়ে রতন,জল দিয়েই টুক করে প্রণাম করে শুধাই, "কেমন আছো দাদাবাবু"?

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this continuation of "The Postmaster" by Rabindranath Tagore... Please R&R...


End file.
